


Bless you and bless me, bless the bees and the birds

by friendlystranger1312



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Content, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Relationship, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Recreational Drug Use, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlystranger1312/pseuds/friendlystranger1312
Summary: “Can we do it here? It’s stupid, but I don’t want the neighbors potentially seeing.” His voice is nervous, but his eyes have that set to them.Those are the same eyes that looked at Richie after his divorce was finalized, and asked if he could live with him. The same eyes that, two months after living together, stared him down, Eddie declaring he loves him. The same eyes that stared at him with such intensity the first time they had sex, panting their names into each others mouths trading sloppy kisses, completely drunk on one another.It’s Eddie’s ‘I’m doing this and nothing else will get in my way, and you’ll go right along with it’ eyes, and Richie is nothing if not accommodating to everything Eddie wants.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Bless you and bless me, bless the bees and the birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecrowsoundtrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrowsoundtrack/gifts).



> How can it be that we can say so much without words.  
> Bless you and bless me, bless the bees and the birds.  
> I've got to be near you, every night, every day  
> I couldn't be happy any other way.  
> -[It Must Be Love by Madness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmezIIrFQmY)
> 
> Wrote this as a birthday gift for @friendstolosers! <3

“So, you’re telling me you’ve never tried it, not even in college?” Richie kicks his socked feet onto their coffee table ignoring Eddie’s cringe of disgust, his nose wrinkling cutely. 

Then again, most things Eddie does is cute, even the mundane tasks like doing the dishes or folding laundry. Alone they are boring, uninteresting, uninspired. Add _Eddie_? Adorable, precious, can I get a framed photograph of that? 

Part of it is because he still can’t believe he gets to live in close proximity with the love of his life. Sharing their space together (such a novel concept) that watching him do simple things fills Richie with a warm fuzz of domesticity. 

And the other part of it is because he’s so gone for Eddie, he just finds everything he does cute. 

“I didn’t exactly have room for a rebellious stage in between frequent health anxiety and my sexual repression. Besides, why go for illegal drugs when your Mother enables you with free access to the legal kind.” He shrugs curiously eyeing the blown glass pipe Richie’s got resting on his thigh. Richie hasn’t been shy about his medical marijuana usage, and Eddie's been surprisingly okay with it. Or, at the very least, he hasn’t hounded him about it. 

However, Richie still makes it a point to pack his bowls only on their terrace, blowing out smoke and watching it curl in the air lounging boneless in his chair. A part of their matching wicker patio set. 

Not because Eddie's asked, but in consideration if he hated the smell, or didn't want the smoke near him. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. And, Eddie's never expressed wanting to try before. So, he's slightly baffled on where this sudden interest is coming from. 

"I mean, I'm all for it Spaghetti, I just don't want you to feel like this is something you have to do. Weed makes me relaxed and sleepy, but it's not everyone's deal." Even as he says it, Richie moves to stand and head for their patio, but Eddie stops him.

“Can we do it here? It’s stupid, but I don’t want the neighbors potentially seeing.” His voice is nervous, but his eyes have that set to them. 

Those are the same eyes that looked at Richie after his divorce was finalized, and asked if he could live with him. The same eyes that, two months after living together, stared him down, Eddie declaring he loves him. The same eyes that stared at him with such intensity the first time they had sex, panting their names into each others mouths trading sloppy kisses, completely drunk on one another. 

It’s Eddie’s ‘ _I’m doing this and nothing else will get in my way, and you’ll go right along with it_ ’ eyes, and Richie is nothing if not accommodating to everything Eddie wants. Richie lowers himself back down beside Eddie, and pulls the tin of bud out of his pocket. Eddie watches him, considering his movements, while Richie packs the bowl the same way he has a million times before. But, with Eddie watching him, it feels different, special. And there’s a thread of tension wound in his spine wanting Eddie to enjoy this, to relax and think no differently of him. 

You’d think after being together for three years, and knowing each other for more than half his life, Richie wouldn’t get self conscious around Eddie. But no matter how old they get, his opinion is always the one that matters most. 

When ready, he demonstrates to Eddie how to work the pipe. “So, you put your finger here, light it, and breathe in slowly but deeply. Then hold it for a beat, before breathing out fully.” And the moment’s almost surreal. 

If he and Eddie stayed in contact, clown magic aside, could they have done this in college? Knees pressed together, Eddie watching his hands. Paying them the same focus he does his work, mind noting it all down, a special space for ‘This is how Richie Tozier smokes a bowl’. 

He likes the idea; a special spot in Eddie’s mind just for him. 

It’s probably for the best though, he spent much of his early sexual years on a hair trigger. The thought of Eddie’s lips around the same pipe he’d just used would have sent him into a frenzy back then. No that it still doesn’t send him into a fit now, but he’s allowed to kiss those lips later, so it’s easier to deal with. 

“Just a heads up, you might burn your throat a bit on your first rip, so don’t try to suck it all in. ‘Cause it’s gonna take you a few to feel anything.” Richie holds the bowl out to him and Eddie looks at it for only a second before picking it up and positioning his fingers exactly like Richie showed him. He fumbles with the lighter, thumb clumsy and unfamiliar with the striker wheel, but manages to take a hit after a few false starts.

“Hey, easy, easy,” Richie warns, but Eddie sucks too hard, eyes watering, and can’t hold it in before he’s coughing harshly. Richie rubs his back, holding up a glass of water. Guiding him to take small sips in between coughing fits. 

“I tried to warn you, you can’t suck it like my dick buddy. But, I appreciate the enthusiasm!” Eddie glares at him, flipping him the bird while he catches his breath. 

“Fuck off, let me try again.” But Richie stops him, because the biggest brain idea hit him. Oh, oh man this is like a fantasy come true.

“Hey, let me shotgun with you.” Richie says it and he wants it. Holy shit, why didn’t he think to do this sooner. An excuse to be pressed together, lips brushing just barely, eyes half lidded appraising each other, _fuck_. Yeah, Richie needs this in his life.

“Is this a _sex_ thing? You’re getting excited like it’s a _sex_ thing.” Eddie deadpans.

“It’s not! It’s just another way to smoke.” Which, is technically not a lie! 

“See, I take a hit, and blow it out to you, and you breathe in the air. But we have to be close. Really close. You know, it’d probably be easier if you sit in my lap too. Just, for convenience. No other reason.” _Also,_ not technically a lie.

Eddie rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling slightly and considers. “...Brush your teeth.”

Richie’s never bounded up faster in the name of dental hygiene.

Minty breath, and maybe a slight hint of overeager enthusiasm, Richie comes back to the couch to Eddie lounging in his boxers, pants and belt folded neatly on the coffee table. He’s still wearing his button up shirt, but the top buttons are undone, and it’s flared open showing off his prominent collar. The shirt bunching slightly around his waist, so the end just brushes the top of his thigh, drawing Richie’s attention to the dust of hair there. 

Eddie waits for him, hiding a flattered grin behind his hand while Richie roves his eyes over his partner. Fuck, he’s lucky. He gets to live with the _most_ enchanting man in existence. Sometimes he can’t help but stare in awe, because Richie’s not exactly the most put together human being, but Eddie still chose him too. 

He walks over to the other, reaching out a hand to lightly cup his face, running his thumb over the rough skin of Eddie’s freshly shaven jaw. Eddie leans into his touch, reaching up to ball his hands in Richie’s patterned shirt fabric. They stay like that, just looking for a few moments, drinking each other in, cushioned by the silence of their home. 

Their home. His and Eddie’s. Eddie and his. 

He wants to bathe in Eddie’s presence, and he’s not even close to high yet. Has Richie said he’s lucky before? Because he’s _so_ fucking lucky.

Eddie huffs out a breath growing impatient, “Come on, you’ve stared long enough. Are we doing this shit, or not?” He pulls Richie down beside him swinging a leg over to position himself in Richie’s lap. 

Richie shudders a breath, his hands already squeezing the meat of his thighs, moving up till he can grab at Eddie’s ass, squeezing the firm cheeks with a groan. “Christ, Eddie, what the _fuck_. Do you have any idea how _hot_ you are?” 

Eddie leans back, far more dexterously than a forty-year-old man has any right to be. Especially when Richie himself blows out his back leaning over to pick his phone off the floor. Alright, that only happened _once_ , and his back had been twinging all week, but the point still stands that Eddie is unfairly flexible. 

He grabs the pipe and lighter bringing it back to hold out to Richie expectantly. Right, focus, there was a point to all of this. “You sure you’re good Eds?”

“No, I took off my pants because I felt like trying this new folding technique.”

“You mean you didn’t?” Richie blinks feigning shock, already taking the pipe. “I could have sworn creases were, like, your kryptonite.” 

Eddie huffs, “No, my kryptonite is mouthy assholes who take too long and keep me waiting.”

“Mm, but the waiting is part of the package, Eddie my love. And from where I’m sitting, it seems like I’m more your lure.” He winks cheekily, even as Eddie lightly shoves him in retaliation. 

He brings the bowl to his lips, and Eddie follows his motions, breathing in just like he showed the other, but holding the smoke in his mouth verses his lungs. He puts it down, then pulls Eddie close by the back of his neck, feeling the heat of his breath on his lips. So close, he can make out every dip and pore of Eddie’s face, and the simmering lust in his eyes. It’s all so intoxicating. 

He exhales slowly, Eddie breathing in closing his eyes. Richie stays there a moment, savoring the spark of heat between them, their noses brushing lightly. Eddie sits back finally and breathes out, the smoke rising in a soft cloud between them. 

Richie takes off his glasses and repeats the motion, taking a hit for himself for every one for Eddie. Feeling his muscles relax while his skin comes alive in jolts and tingles more and more. The moments tick by, but all he can focus on is Eddie’s smiling at him. And he doesn’t even know what for, but he smiles right back leaning in to give him another hit.

But Eddie doesn’t stop this time, letting their lips fall together in a slow kiss, feeling the drag of Richie’s stubble and savoring the slight burn. The smoke’s traded between each press, and Richie’s whole body is a live wire tuned into one frequency. Eddie Kaspbrak. 

He pulls the other closer, rolling his hips up, the high jolting up and down his spine. Eddie shudders out a breath, pressing down into him, the prominent bulge in his boxers forming a small wet spot of precum. Richie's mouth is dry, and he darts his tongue out sweeping across Eddie’s bottom lip. 

He wants to taste him. 

He puts the bowl somewhere, doesn’t pay attention to it as he’s drawn into Eddie. He guides the other to lay across the couch and climbs between his legs, cock twitching uncomfortably tight in his pants at the sight. Eddie’s eyes are half lidded, partially from the drifting high and partially from the rolling wave of lust crashing into him. His shirt is rucked up, so Richie has full view of his dick’s hard outline in the cloth restricting it, his abs clenching in anticipation. 

Richie reaches out to palm it, rubbing lightly, Eddie bucking up into him gasping in a breath. “Fuck, Eddie…” He doesn’t have words. He leans down kissing a trail from his chest, to his belly button, and to his cock, savoring the tiny moans Eddie makes with each press of his lips along his shaft. 

Eddie tangles his hands in his hair, and Richie teases him thumbing over the waistband of his boxers. He smirks when the other insistently pulls at the tips of his locks, arching into him with a huff of impatience. “Come on Richie, you’re so fucking slow.”

Richie ignores him, instead mouthing at the head of his dick through his boxers, humming in disagreement. “Hm, I don’t think so Eds. You’ve got to learn to savor things.” 

He knows the rough friction from the cloth isn’t enough stimulation for Eddie, so he drags it out, kissing and rubbing the length with his mouth, and cupping his balls through the material until Eddie’s nearly whining in frustration. “Richie...Richie I need...I want to feel your mouth, your hands, fuck, all of you. Every time you touch me I feel like I’m being shocked. I’m tingling out of my skin here. Richie... fucking shit Richie, don’t make me fucking beg for it.”

Richie chuckles, pulling back to climb up Eddie’s body hovering over him, taking in his flushed cheeks and glazed over eyes. “Maybe I like hearing you beg. You say such nice things.”

Eddie breathes harshly, staring him down, hips thrusting up to find some relief. But, Richie pins him in place, licking his lips. He loves seeing Eddie like this, desperate and two seconds away from snapping, and even high nothing can dim his steadfast intensity all aimed at Richie. As if he’s screaming with his entire body, that Eddie wants him, needs him, craves him. And every cell inside him is chanting Richie’s name. 

So, it’s a good thing Richie’s only slightly more patient than Eddie, and his desire to see him fully out ways any attempts at foreplay for the moment. 

He needs to feel him on his tongue, practically salivating at the thought of Eddie’s heady taste. He leans down pressing their lips together, shuddering up against him, and blanketing him with his body. “I love you, so fucking much you crazy insanely fucking hot, hot person. Person, that is ridiculously, unequivocally, the _hottest_. God, I’m the luckiest man in the universe.”

Eddie laughs into his mouth, before it ends on a moan, Richie pressing his thigh between his legs. They hold each other close, Eddie moving his arms to wrap around Richie’s neck. “It’s funny you say that. Because I’m pretty sure I’m the luckiest man in the universe. Richie Tozier loves me. And I love Richie Tozier. And I’m at least ninety-nine percent positive that's you.”

Richie snorts nuzzling his nose. “And what about that other one percent?”

“This is a really nice fucking dream and I’ll pounce on you the second I wake up.” He says it grinding into him, so Richie has no doubt about that. But, he has to tease.

He purposefully pulls back. “Really? You’ll pounce on me?” 

But Eddie yanks him back, pushing him down by his shoulders. His hands, so small compared to the wide set of them, but he still bullies Richie around with ease. “Yes, so, shut the fuck up and suck my dick!”

And when he asks so nicely, who is Richie to deny him?

He moves down Eddie’s body, keeping their eyes locked as he slowly pulls off his boxers, Eddie arching up to help. He gets them down the milky expanse of his thighs, erection springing up to lay against his stomach, hard and aching to be touched. Everything feels so much more intense, his high dulling and sharpening his senses in spastic juxtaposition. 

But, he keeps his eyes on Eddie’s. Watching him as he grips the base of his dick, pushing away the sparse hairs there. He positions himself for the best leverage, before taking Eddie in one go. 

Eddie shivers, bucking, one hand tangling in Richie’s hair and the other gripping the couch cushion in an attempt to ground himself from cumming too fast. “Holy shit you did  _ not _ warn me it would feel this good.  _ God _ , it always feels good, but it’s like it's all the good, all the parts of it, at once.” 

He’s rambling, and it doesn’t really make sense, but Richie still gets him. Because he feels it too, pressing his tongue along the underside of Eddie’s cock as he pulls back with a loud purposeful  _ pop _ . The flushed, now spit slicked, head enough to make him nearly feral. Richie squeezes his palm up Eddie’s shaft, cock twitching, watching a bit of precum slip down the side helping to slick up the glide of his hand. 

Eddie presses him back down, and he obliges, taking the head into his mouth and sucking, howling his cheeks as he pumps his fist spreading the spit that leaks out from the corner of his mouth. Eddie throws his head back gasping out, eyes fluttering as he bites back a loud groan.

He shifts, pinching Eddie’s side lightly to get his attention, and then bobs his head down and up while the other watches him with those fucking lust filled doe brown eyes. He moans around his cock, knowing the vibrations send Eddie up the wall, and unable to stop himself. 

The taste, feel and weight of him dragging along his tongue, fucking into his mouth, driving Richie near the brink with nothing but the restricting pressure of his pants as friction against his cock. 

Richie ruts into the couch, chasing his own building pressure, as he moves his mouth up and down Eddie’s cock. He holds the others hip to keep him from thrusting up too much, his movements slow and purposeful, dragging every second out to hear all of Eddie’s little noises.

The hitch in his breath when Richie swirls his tongue around the head. The deep throated moan when he bobs, sucking in each time he drags his head back. The slick wet sounds of Eddie’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth, and the little tiny cries of his name as he keeps the pace almost tortuously slow, knowing it’s driving Eddie wild. 

He moves a hand to his own pants, hurriedly shoving them down to pull out his hard dick as he fists his erection with each drag of his mouth along Eddie’s cock. 

“Richie...fucking, Richie, are you…?” He tries to ask between punched groans of pleasure. Richie moans in response, and Eddie’s balls tighten, the thought of Richie being so turned on giving him head he couldn’t help touching himself enough to jettison Eddie right over the edge.

“I’m gonna...close,” He tugs on his hair, and Richie pulls back with one long suck, before popping off and releasing Eddie’s hip so he can grip him letting the other fuck up into his palm spilling out over his own stomach in a shuddering hum, back arched. 

Eddie comes down with a long sigh, Richie clambering up nearly crazed. “Eddie, Eddie I’m so close, can-can I…?” He doesn’t even finish, but Eddie’s nodding vigorously tugging him up. Richie’s aching, close to painful, as he position himself over Eddie shoving his shirt up further. 

Eddie’s still in the throes of his afterglow, pulling one of Richie’s hands up to press tender kisses to each knuckle. His hair is mussed up where it rubbed against the arm of the couch. His own cum cooling on his stomach. God, he looks like such a mess. 

He wants to make it even worse.

Richie licks his lips, jacking himself furiously above Eddie while the other continues to press gentle, chaste kisses to his palm. Watching him with love and desire, it’s too much, but not quite enough, not the enough that he  _ needs _ to-

Eddie reaches down to drag his thumb over the head, Richie panting now, and moves past Richie’s hand pumping his dick to cup his balls rolling them in his palm. The sight, the heat, the touch. All of it Eddie, Eddie,  _ Eddie _ ! He groans, climax crashing into him cumming across Eddie’s stomach and chest, taking perverse pleasure at their cum spatter, marking him up. 

He sighs, Eddie pulling him down into a hard kiss, his body warm and coddled by his afterglow, and the deep wells of affection bubbling over for the man he’s chosen to spend his life with. 

He leans their slightly sweaty foreheads together, humming contently. “Love you, so much Eddie.”

Eddie hums back with a teasing grin. “That’s nice.”

Richie huffs laughing, “So mean Spaghetti Man, and here I was about to offer to carry you to the shower like the gallant gentleman I am.”

“And, what, throw your back out so we have to make a trip to the emergency room?”

“I know the smell of antiseptic gets those loins burning, don’t try and deny it.”

“Yeah, and you’ll be crying, so it’s like we never left the bedroom.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re wonderful, and perfect and the first time you touched my dick I thought I had transported to another plane of existence.”

Eddie snorts, pushing Richie back and reaching for the tissues they keep on the coffee table. “You’re such a dork, you know that?” 

He tosses some at Richie who helps him clean up enough, so he can stand without worry of it dripping onto their carpet. “But I’m your dork, yeah?”

Eddie purses his lips like he’s thinking. Richie pouts. He might be a grown man, but he is not above whining. 

Eddie drops the act nudging him. He sits up, pressing a kiss to Richie’s cheek. “Yes, Richie, you're my dork. I love everything about your dorky butt, including your butt, your personality, your kindness, and all the things that make you Richie Tozier. But mostly, I just love you.”

And Richie’s happy, he’s got everything he needs right here. And the love of his life to share it all with. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for posting updates and WIP ideas: [@edspageds](https://twitter.com/edspageds)
> 
> I also take requests!
> 
> Till next time, cheers!


End file.
